Babys, fatherhood and the love of his life
by jiskah
Summary: Everything seemed to turn out good with Derek and Penelope but than an ex of Derek appears telling she is pregenant by him. But is he really the father? How will Penelope react? And what will happen afterwards? Mostly DerekPenelope, also ReidEmily
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything, everything belongs to CBS

Authors Note: This story takes place after "Penelope" and I have decided that nice little sentence from Derek meant more than just being good friends or siblings. It´s mostly a Derek/ Penelope fiction but it also includes a lot of Reid/ Emily. Can´t help myself :-)

Derek and Penelope aren´t a real couple at the beginning but they were on the way. Everything else you need to read.

I want to thank me beta deal4321 for her great work. I would be so helpless without her.

Now, have fun and don´t forget to review. I am open for nearly everything.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek was laying groggily in his bed. Catching the bad guys was a tough job but having the flu was worse. The last time it was this bad was in college years ago and now he had a fever and a nose like Rudolph the reindeer. The only good thing was that Penelope had volunteered to play nurse and even though he would never say it he really liked it, especially because she came for him not because he was ill. And to him it seemed she enjoyed his helpless situation way too much.

His dog Cloony was laying in front of his bed like a guardian. The fact that Cloony suddenly stood up told Derek that there was somebody at the door. He climbed out of bed at the same time the doorbell was rung. Going down the hall he looked into a mirror and saw that there was no need to play the near death card for his personal nurse Penelope, he clearly looked and felt like he was dying. He was flabbergasted at who was standing in front of him as he opened the door.

"Hi Derek, going to ruin the next woman's life...or not with the way you look."

"Tracy? What the hell are you doing here?"

In the doorway was standing a young light skinned Afro-American woman starring daggers at him.

„I remember you being a lot nicer last time we saw each other. And if you really want to know why I am here: I am pregnant and you're the father you ass."

„You're kidding."

„I am not. When did we meet last time?"

Derek had to think back for a moment.

„About three months ago give or take a few days."

Tracy looked at him in triumphant.

„So what does it say to you that I'm 12 weeks pregnant?"

Without waiting for permission she walked into the house while Derek was busy realizing what was going on. Slowly he turned around and followed her into the living room where she was playing with Cloony.

„Ok, perhaps I am the father, which I doubt, what are you doing here?"

She smiled coldly still playing with the dog.

„I want you to take responsibility for us, me and the child."

Derek took a deep breath. Just at that moment the doorbell rang again. Knowing that Penelope was standing in front of the door and that everything was about to become more complicated, he opened the door.

„Hey hot stuff, what took you so long? Getting old?"

Penelope smiled waving with a bag of take-out food.

„I'll show you how old I am."

„Promise?"

Having a feeling of deja vu Derek saw Penelope walking straight into the living room. He entered the room just when Penelope met Tracy. With a hurt look the technician turned towards him.

„Why didn't you tell me you have a guest?"

„She isn't really a guest´, more like an intruder."

„The only intruder here is inside me.", Tracy piped up.

„Ok, what is going on here, Derek? And who is this woman?"

Derek didn't have a chance to explain anything to Penelope, because Tracy was too fast telling her story.

„Oh excuse me. I'm Tracy Jeffrys, one of his ex-affairs who unfortunately got pregnant from that idiot over there."

There was no need for Derek to see Penelope's face he knew that she was pretty upset and really pissed off.

„Is that true Derek?"

„Most of it, Baby girl. I just don't think I got her pregnant."

„And how can you be sure?", Penelope asked with a high-pitched voice.

„See asshole, a woman understands."

The only person having fun was Tracy. Everything was going better than she thought it would. She never thought she would be so lucky having his new little toy around when she came to see him. But the fun didn't last for long because Penelope turned to face her.

„Shut up! Where is the proof that you are really pregnant by Derek? You look like the kind of girl who has a new man every night."

„Are you calling me a whore?"

„No, you are worse than a whore."

Penelope stepped aside and grabbed her things. Derek tried to stop her by grabbing her arm. She freed herself still upset.

„Don't ever touch me again Derek Morgan. I am finished with you and now you can go back to you little midnight amusement."

Confused he watched Penelope leave like a diva. He came back from his thoughts as he heard Tracy start to laugh. Anger rose in his chest. Why does something always go wrong when he least expected it to happen? He was closer to Penelope even more so after she was shot and he honestly loved her and now this stupid girl who only wanted his money was messing everything up. In the meantime his unwanted guest laughed louder enjoying the scene Penelope had made. His anger rose higher and he knew he needed to be in control of this situation or he would cause a lot of problems later. So he literally threw Tracy out of his house.

„Penelope was right, you are worse then a whore."

More smashing than shutting the door closed.

While Derek was running back and forth like a caged tiger thinking about how to explain and apologize to Penelope, she was driving to see Emily. Penelope knew that the team had only been back a few hours from the last case but right now she needed someone who understood her.

Annoyed, upset, hurt and blaming herself for being so stupid to believe that she could be more than just colleagues and friends with Derek she knocked at Emily's door. She heard giggles and a little yell before Emily opened the door and which caused Penelope to become angry without any good reason.

„Oh, Pen, what are you doing here? Did something happen?"

At that moment Penelope wanted to say something but she realized the messy state of Emily's clothes and Reid shouting from behind.

„Who's there Emily?"

„It's Penelope", she shouted back turning again to her friend. „And now tell me what's going on. You look pretty angry."

„Oh yeah I am pretty angry."

Emily stepped aside and let her friend in. Reid joined them in the kitchen.

„How is Derek doing?" he asked innocently.

„He can go to hell."

Reid and Emily exchanged looks.

„What did he do?"

„The better question is what he did NOT do."

„I don't understand. What do you mean?"

Knowing that this was gonna start to be a woman's chat Reid searched for his satchel and shoes trying not to listen.

„I always knew he was a player and there were a lot of women but I never thought that he was that clueless. How can he be so stupid? Everybody knows the risks about having sex without condoms."

Little by little the knowledge sank in.

„Don't tell me there are little Derek's running around."

„I don't know, I don't care, but there will be one soon."

„Um, Penelope, Emily I am going."

The women didn't react being totally involved in their talk. Escaping Reid snuck out.

„Ok, can I have the full story now?"

„I went to Derek's to see how he was doing with his oh so bad flu. When I arrived there was a young woman sitting in his living room playing with his dog like she was use to doing this and explained that she was once with him and is pregnant now."

Penelope started to sob a little bit.

„And what did you do?"

„I freaked out a little bit."

Emily could imagine that scene. Poor Derek having to handle two crazy women but he brought this on himself.

„Hey, no problem. I would freak out too if something like that had happen to me. Shall I talk to Derek tomorrow?"

„No, I don't want to have anything to do with him anymore."

The brunette took a deep breath trying to stay calm.

„That will be difficult. You are working with him every day."

„No it will be easy as long as one of you call for the information."

„That won't work all the time. And what will you tell Hotch or Rossi when they ask you why everybody except Derek is allowed to call you?"

„I will tell them that I am furious with him and don't want to talk to him for the rest of my life. Basta!"

„I got it. So is there anything I can do for you?"

„Telling me why our precious genius was here would cheer me up."

„It was nothing."

„Emily I am not in the mood for beating around the bush. Spit it out."

Penelope smiled as Emily started to shift uncomfortable in her chair.

„It was really nothing. My car wouldn't start, so he drove me home, I invited him for coffee, he babbled about the history of coffee."

„That doesn't explain the messy state of your clothes when I came in."

„I tickled him for being a smart ass and he tickled back, I swear that's it."

„How frustrating. I thought there were more interesting facts for gossip."

Emily looked at Penelope in disbelief.

„You said only a few minutes ago you don't want to have anything to do anymore with Derek and now you are wanting to start rumors about Reid and me being together? I think you need to rest."

„Are you throwing me out?"

„No, I just said you need to rest or take a vacation or anything that doesn't have to do with our work."

„That's probably a good idea."

The next day Penelope started to search for a cheap holiday in a spa. Emily was right, what she really needed was time away from profilers, serial killers and to just be her joyful self again and meet normal people. She laughed sarcastically. Everybody knew what happen the last time she wanted to meet normal people.

Reid and Emily watched her surfing the Internet the whole day. It was almost time to go home when Emily approached Reid.

„We need to do something for Penelope."

The young man looked puzzled at this statement.

„What do you suggest?"

„Don't know, helping her to speak with Derek again?"

„That's not a good idea. I never saw her like that and I am afraid that this will last for the rest of their lives."

„And that's the reason why we need to end this."

„Penelope will kill us if she ever finds out."

„Than try to keep it a secret. Oh I forgot you are coming with me."

„Why? That's none of our business."

„They are our friends so it is our business. If you still refuse to come with me I'll take all of your sweets hidden in your satchel and lock it up with every sugary food in the bureau in my desk."

„That's unfair. I can't work when I haven't had enough sugar running through my system."

„Then I guess you are ready to leave now?"

„Yeah I am ready."

He nearly whined following Emily to the parking area. Both stayed silent until they arrived at Derek's house. For a few seconds they just sat there and tried to find a good excuse why they had came to visit him without telling him what Penelope told Emily the night before. Reid tried to play the stubborn child as Emily went over to the door. She looked back.

„Think of your sweets my dear."

He sighed heavily.

„I'm coming, I'm coming, no need for punishment."

„Good boy and now get your beautiful little ass over here."

„I can't remember you ever being so pushy."

She smiled evilly.

„You've never experienced me being pushy."

Enjoying the little hint of fear in Reid's face she rang the doorbell. Derek looking like someone had chewed his head off opened the door.

„What are you two doing here?"

„Visiting a friend, or isn't it allowed anymore?"

„Sorry I'm out of the loop at the moment. Come in."

Reid followed Emily carefully being aware that Cloony was running around. Derek smirked about the genius' attitude towards his dog. Cloony had never even barked or growled at Reid but he was still a bit afraid of that dog. The house owner vanished into the kitchen and came back with three cups of coffee.

„Are you ok?", Emily began the talk.

„Yeah, as I said a bit out of the loop but it's nothing that's won't be fixed soon."

„May I ask why you are out of the loop?"

Reid nearly choked on his coffee while Emily shot him a death glare.

„Ok, why are you really here?"

„You can't trick a profiler huh?"

Derek stared at Emily and Reid who looked like he was less and less happy to be there.

„Reid what is going on here? You haven't said anything."

„I don't know what you mean."

The young man looked as innocent as he was.

„Don't make me hurt you, I know that something is up."

„It was all Emily's idea. I told her that it was none of our business but she wouldn't listen to me.", Reid blurted out.

„Traitor.", Emily hissed only audible for the genius.

„Penelope told you, Emily?" 

Derek looked tired, sad and a bit upset. She only nodded in agreement.

„What did she tell you?"

„She told me that there was one of your ex's sitting here telling everybody who wants to know that she is pregnant by you."

„She must think I'm the biggest asshole in the whole world."

„Yeah that fits, but she needed more words."

„That bad?"

„Worse, I have never seen her like this.", Reid declared.

„She probably would kill you if she sees you in the next few days."

Derek let his head sink after Emily's warning. This was never supposed to have happen. Now Penelope would never believe that he really loved her no matter what he did to show her. He had lost his goddess because of his silly way of life and that was frustrating the hell out of him.

„What do you guys think I should do now?" he asked clueless.

„Start at the beginning and find out if you are the father of this child or not. And did you think that she might need help?" Emily wanted to know.

„No that thought didn't came to me yesterday. I was astonished and upset. She walked in like she belonged and I am not as stupid as you may think."

„But even with condoms and birth control pill accidents can happen. There is only a 0.01 chance of it but there is the possibility. On the other hand there is a 10-15 chance that you aren't the father."

Derek just glared at Reid, which made him shut up and look at the floor.

„Ok I guess what Reid wanted to say is that it would be really bad luck if this child is yours. At the moment you should find out where this woman is and take care of her." Emily returned to the subject.

„Because there is a small chance she didn't try to trick me about being the father in my own house?"

Raising her voice Emily stood up.

„Yeah, because there is a possibility this is your child and the mother may live be living under a bridge or worse. This is your chance to have a family. Other people would kill for one."

„People like you? The only person I want a family with is Penelope and that's never gonna change."

Derek began to shout back which made Reid feel like a small boy listening to a parental fight. The young man made a strategic withdrawal and left the house without being seen.

„After that it will never change, Derek Morgan. Do you know how much you hurt her? You were her Mr. Right. She waited for years of you making a move on her and I believed it was the same with you the way you both spoke to each other. But I guess I was wrong."

Emily turned around ready to leave.

„Dammit Emily, she is the love of my life. Don't punish me for not realizing this years ago. I know all of you know what happened to me and what made me this way. I also know that every one of us has are own personal demons we've had to live with every day. I honestly don't want to know what yours or JJ's are or even the ones Reid has."

She looked over her shoulder seeing a broken man.

„Then go and make the best of it. And maybe your relationship with Penelope will become a phoenix."

Exhausted Derek fell back into the armchair unable to remember when he had stood up during the argument with Emily.

Outside Emily started the engine of the SUV without saying anything. After a few seconds on the road she looked at Reid for a short moment.

„Why did you leave like a coward?"

„Shouting wouldn't help and I am not the best person to help in personal problems. Especially not in those like the ones Derek has."

„Probably, but I thought you wanted to help them?"

„I truly do but as I said I am the last one to ask."

„What shall we do now?"

„Hope Penelope and Derek calmed down in time. Whatever we did to help would just increase the problem instead of solving it."

She just nodded. Perhaps Reid was right, for the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello folks, here it goes. I am sorry about posting so late. I wanted to post it before christmas but if you are home and have to share a pc it is really complicated.

So now the second chapter and great thanlks to all of yoi who reviewed, set story alerts or put this story to your favorite lit. Have fun and don´t forget to review

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2.

Penelope's mood was bad. Emily and Reid both hoped that it wouldn't get worse. Like the day before Penelope had tried to find an inexpensive spa but without much success and that made her increasingly frustrated. She was so angry that she even snapped at Hotch when he came to ask for information. Everybody was sneaking around the tech like she was a sleeping dragon waiting to pounce on anyone who disturbed her.

While the BAU was on their own version of Defcon 1, Derek used his last days of sick leave for some shopping. He needed to go grocery shopping as he was out of everything. He had finally finished his shopping after having to go back three times because he had forgotten things. Calling himself an unfocused idiot he went to his car when he heard a man and a woman having a loud argument. Normally Derek would have helped the woman but today he still felt like he had been chewed up and spat out and even Reid could have beaten him in a serious fight. As the man began to hit the woman Derek changed his mind. The stranger was about to hit the woman again when Derek grabbed him by his arm. Surprised he faced Derek.

"Take your hands off me."

"Not when you only use your hands to beat up women."

"That's my business. And now hands off."

For a moment Derek looked at the woman to be sure she was all right. There was something familiar about her but he couldn't figure it out. He couldn't see her face clearly as she had her hands covering her face. The man used this moment to break free and run away.

"We are not finished, Tracy!", the man shouted over his shoulder and disappeared behind the next corner.

Puzzled Derek looked again at the woman and this time he knew why she was so familiar to him. He stepped closer and put his hands on her shoulders.

"What was that about, Tracy?"

She looked up with tears in her eyes and a rising bruise on her left cheekbone.

"Nothing. I should go."

"You are not going anywhere till you told me what happen a few minutes ago."

It seemed like she was trying to stare him down. He stared back into her brown eyes that reminded him so much of Penelope's. Maybe that was the reason why he had chosen Tracy.

"Ok, as you want. He was an ex. He thinks I stole his money a couple of days ago."

"And did you?"

"No, what the hell! Do you think so little of me? I am neither a whore nor a thief. I am just trying to get along."

Furious she turned on her heels.

"I am sorry."

"Yeah you really should be, especially after what you did."

She went a few steps before Derek stopped her.

"I still have doubts that this child is mine but that won't stop me from helping you."

"Sure you are the greatest philanthropist of the world."

"Sarcasm doesn't help. If you don't want my to help I'll go."

He waited for a reaction no matter how small it was. After a few seconds Tracy sighed.

"I do need help. That's why I came to you yesterday."

"I thought so. You can stay at my house till the birth. After a paternity test then I'll decide what to do."

"I guess that's the best I can get."

If someone had taken a picture, they would have seen two of the unhappiest people around.

It was near lunchtime when Penelope came out of her sanctuary and left the bureau in a hurry. An irritated JJ watched her hitting the elevator buttons. The media liaison went over to Emily with a questioning look.

"What's up with Penelope?"

"She is angry at Derek and for a very good reason."

"Ok, what did Derek do? It's not like her to be so unfriendly."

Smiling Emily took a tiny cassette out of her desk and put it in the cassette player. She pressed the play button and watched JJ's eyes getting wider and wider while she listened to the taped fight between Emily and Derek the evening before.

"What are you going to do with this?" JJ asked puzzled.

"I'll play it for Penelope as soon as I get the chance."

"You are playing what for Penelope?" Reid wanted to know trying to look serious but totally failing at it.

"Nothing. I'm leaving her alone, even though I want to help."

Reid noticed Emily's nervous behavior.

"Please swear you didn't taped the talk with Derek."

Emily bit her lower lip.

"Would you believe me if I said it was an accident?"

JJ began to laugh at her two colleagues.

"What's so funny JJ? It was really an accident."

"Yeah, I believe you. But you two sound like an old married couple."

Still laughing JJ left. Reid tried to look mad at Emily but failed again.

"I thought you agreed with me that leaving Derek and Penelope alone would be for the best at the moment?"

"I just can't stand aside and watch her being unhappy. You haven't heard what Derek said yesterday. The only one he wants to be with is Penelope."

He sighed heavily.

"I know. That is pretty obvious but that won't change the way Penelope feels now. It doesn't matter what we do or not do it will only make everything worse."

"I don't believe it."

"You better."

Emily blinked. She wasn't sure if she had really seen what she just thought she had. Wondering what Emily was staring at Reid turned and also blinked. Penelope had come back and had brought someone well known with her: Kevin Lynch. And that wasn't all, she was flirting with him like she normally did with Derek. The poor boy was a picture of insecurity and shyness that even beat Reid. Otherwise Kevin seemed to be enjoying Penelope's attention. Emily and Reid watched them head towards Penelope's office. JJ returned to the bullpen just in time to see the two techs disappear. The three looked at each other as if they had just seen a ghost.

Emily was the first who got her speech back.

"What was THAT?"

"Perhaps Penelope wants him to be her substitute because she finally found a spa?" Reid suggested.

"Spence, that doesn't explained why she was flirting with him. She told me she liked him because they have a lot in common."

"So she is trying to forget Derek which is going to be very hard?!?"

"I guess so, Emily."

"That doesn't make any sense." Reid said as he turned to go towards Penelope's office.

The women let him go. After he was out of sight JJ asked: "Should we have told him it is not a good idea to go to Pen's office right now?"

"No, he has to learn it the hard way to not interfere when a girl tries to forget a guy."

"Like Derek had to learn it the hard way to hear a girl talk about other men with a man."

"Exactly."

Reid couldn't believe Penelope really had flirted with that Lynch guy. If everybody else thought they could do whatever they liked then he could go to Penelope and try to help Derek reconcile with her. His plan was good but had one problem: As he entered the sanctuary he saw the tech goddess kissing Kevin. Reid was stunned.

"Penelope! Are you crazy?"

Kevin nearly jumped out of his skin while Penelope gave the genius a very angry look.

"Same question to you little spy."

"I wasn't spying, I just wanted to talk to you but it seems you are busy."

"Yes, and it's none of your business, now go. And never talk to me like that again."

"I am sorry. I was um... a bit shocked."

Like a beaten puppy he left the office. Unsure what to do Kevin walked over to Penelope.

"I had better go."

With a sigh she gave him a shrug that seemed to convey he could go if he wanted to.

Minutes later the tech goddess was angrily typing on her keyboard. Why can't they leave my private life alone? Now she knew exactly how Reid must feel every time one of the team tried to set him up on a date. A soft knock on the door brought her back to reality.

"Are you ok, Pen?"

"Do I look ok, Emily?"

Emily took a seat beside the blond.

"Reid told me about Kevin. Do you think it is a good idea to date him while you are still angry with Derek?"

"I am angry with whom? Never heard that name."

Exhausted Emily rubbed her forehead.

"This won't help and you know it. See, Kevin seems to like a really nice guy and it isn't fair to him to be used like that. And did you think about what really did happen with this girl at Derek's place? If it is even the truth?"

"We both know he is a player and it is a rare event if he goes out with the same girl twice. Agreed?"

"Agreed, but how many dates did you have with him? After you were shot you two went out for at least five dates. He is sure about you and no woman will break that bond."

Sadly Penelope looked at one of her babies where she had a picture of her and Derek standing together.

"These dates were friend-dates, you know what I mean? We went out as friends, as colleagues but not as a couple or lovers. I am only his best female friend, nothing more nothing less."

"You are so wrong. I had hoped I wouldn't need this."

Emily took out the little cassette player and played the tape to Penelope. There was no clear reaction. A lot of emotions played across her face and vanished immediately: surprise, anger, love, pride, again love and insecurity. It was a few seconds after the tape ended before Penelope was able to speak again but what she said surprised Emily.

"You faked it, didn't you?"

"No, I wouldn't even know how."

"Then you gave him a script to read from."

"Pen, it was all Derek himself. No trick. No script. No faking. Ask Reid."

"I would rather go to hell."

"Why? He hasn't done anything to you."

"He burst into my office without knocking and asked me if I was crazy because I was kissing Kevin."

"It's Reid, he can be weird sometimes."

"But that doesn't allow him to judge me."

"I don't think he wanted to judge you. I guess you are more sensitive to those comments at the moment."

"So I can't torture him and kill Derek?"

Penelope's "little girl is begging for some sweets " look made Emily laugh.

"No you can't."

"Dammit. It would have been fun to find out if Reid squeaks like a girl or squeals like a little pig."

"Penelope!"

Derek opened the front door and let Tracy in. Cloony immediately rushed forward and started circling them trying to get one of them to play with him.

"Stop Cloony, be a good boy."

Like a secret signal the dog sat down in front of Derek.

"He always does that. Make yourself at home, the second door on the left is a guest room."

Again he was being unfriendly but didn't seem to realize that. Tracy shrugged her shoulders and took her bags into the room while Derek was putting the groceries away. She made it as comfortable as possible under the circumstances. An hour later Derek called her for dinner. They ate in silence and in silence they went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, finally the next chapter. I have had a hard time with this dammed dialogue at the end between Penelope and Emily . And if the unborn child is Derek´s you´ll see in the following chapters. So sty with me and all of you will learn the answer soon.

Please read and review

3.

The following Monday Derek came back to work. He still sniffled a bit but it was much better than the days before and still he hadn't found a way to apologize to Penelope and explain her what happened. Everything that came to his mind about this turned out to be a bad idea and would probably make her angrier. So the best thing he could do was stay out of her sight till he found an excuse.

It was about lunchtime when Derek started to worry about Penelope. No one had said how she was doing or went over to her sanctuary to visit her. Worried about Penelope he asked Emily what was going on.

"Emily, do you know how Penelope is doing?"

Puzzled she blinked at her colleague.

"Didn't anyone tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"She took a two week vacation. She followed my suggestion to do something for herself."

"And who is her substitute?"

Like he was a genie in a bottle Kevin Lynch appeared just at that moment to give Emily some information. The angry look Reid gave the technician didn't go unnoticed by Derek. Nearly running for his life Kevin left the bullpen.

Deciding that Reid would be the best source of information Derek invited him for lunch. Bewildered the young man accepted the invitation and soon they found themselves in a nearby diner. Both ordered a small lunch. Reid knew why Derek had invited him and looked outside to avoid his colleague's gaze.

"Can you tell me why nobody told me that Penelope is on vacation?" Derek asked upset.

"Perhaps we didn't want to tell you who her substitute is while she's away."

"That's no excuse, you guys know I would start to worry about her, doesn't matter who told me."

"That's the other side. And fact is she won't be talking to you for the next few months if you are lucky and not one of us wanted to be pinned between you two. Penelope is really angry with you and you hurt her."

Frustrated Derek sighed loud. The waitress came with their order. Derek didn't even notice that she tried to flirt with him.

"Is there nothing I can do to reconcile with her?"

Reid saw a defeated and broken Derek. The genius never thought he would see Derek like this.

"I don't know. We both know Penelope is very emotional and we can't say how she will feel about you when she comes back from her vacation."

"Is there anything else I need to know about this mess?"

"Nothing." Reid said hastily and looked away again.

Derek knew this behavior good enough to get suspicious.

"What is it?"

"Nothing important."

"Reid look at me."

Slowly he followed the order.

"It's really nothing."

"Does this nothing accidentally have to do with your behavior against the substitute technician Lynch?"

The terrified look in Reid's eyes told everything.

"What did he do to my goddess?"

Silence.

"Again: What did he do?"

"Penelope will kill me if I tell you."

"Not if I kill you first."

Angrily Reid stood up.

"Why does everybody threaten me because you were a fool? I have had enough. You want to know? Ok, here you go: She kissed him. She wants to forget you. And now leave me alone and say thanks to Emily because she interfered in your problem and made everything worse."

In a rare moment of pure anger Reid left the diner. More frustrated than he was before lunch Derek rested his head in his hands.

"Great, really great."

Still angry the genius entered the bullpen again. Unfortunately Kevin bumped into him. Reid gave him a death glare and walked on. The next person who became a victim of his bad mood was Emily. She only wanted to know what Derek wanted but Reid didn't answer and gave her a death glare, too. The only place where he would be safe for the rest of the day was in JJ's office. He knocked on her door slowly calming down.

"Hey, Spence, how can I help you?"

"Can I stay in your office for the rest of the day?"

"Why?" she asked puzzled.

"Because Kevin is getting on my nerves, Derek is a damn ass, Emily can't keep her nose out of other peoples business and I need a damn rest from all this mess Derek started."

JJ blinked in surprise. She had never heard him talk like he did seconds before, she didn't even think he knew swear words.

"Sure, but one condition."

"This condition is?"

"Stop cursing."

A weak smile came upon his face.

"Ok."

Half an hour later Derek appeared at the bullpen. He still looked defeated and sad. Again Kevin had the bad luck of bumping into Derek this time. The profiler let out a growl like a dog protecting his home. If the whole situation weren't so serious Emily would have laughed about poor Kevin running for life. Still in a grumpy mood Derek sat down at his desk and tried to do some paperwork, which turned out to be a silly idea because Derek needed some information from Kevin if he wanted to close that file. He went on to the next file trying to get the picture of Kevin and Penelope messing around out of his head. After an hour Derek gave up.

Emily had the urge to help him even knowing about the risk that Derek would yell at her. With an angry Penelope on vacation who was calling her every evening, an upset Reid who was hiding in JJ's office and Derek giving the impression of a lost child she was willing to take the risk. For her normality couldn't be restored soon enough, so she was able to focus all attention on a specific young doctor.

"Hey Derek?"

"What is going on in your grouchy mind?"

"None of your business, just leave me alone."

Still sitting in her chair she rolled over to him.

"Playing Oscar the Grouch from Sesame Street won't make it any better."

A small smile crossed his face.

"I actually feel more like Marvin from a Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy."

"That bad?"

"Worse. It seems I am good at making people mad at me in the last few days."

"You are talking about Reid too?"

"Yeah. I have never seen anyone that angry."

"Ok, suggestion: I'll ask Hotch and see if we can have the rest of the day off and we are going to have a talk outside that building and far away from any other colleagues."

A couple minutes later Emily got permission from Hotch to leave under the condition she and Derek were only a phone call away. Reid watched them leave as he came out of JJ's office to get some coffee and asked himself what Emily was trying now to get Penelope and Derek back together. For a second he thought about apologizing to Derek about his outburst hours ago but Derek was out of sight as Reid finally came to the decision that it would be best.

Emily and Derek entered a small café, which wasn't very crowded.

"So Marvin, how are you feeling?" Emily tried to joke.

"Depressed, bad and sure that everything I do or touch the next few days will go wrong."

"Okay, I could of guess that. What do you want to do now?"

Lost in thoughts Derek spun his cup of coffee.

"I don't know. I wish I could turn back time. It's crazy how a single person can make such a big mess."

"It's like a stone was thrown into the water, even if the stone was small the waves grow bigger and bigger."

"You sound like Reid, you know?"

She smiled at the comment but became serious again immediately.

"I know, I guess it comes from working with him. So what now? Will you wait and see what happens in the future or do you want to do something?"

"Perhaps waiting isn't that bad. It doesn't matter what I do, Penelope won't talk to me again. I think she is trying to forget me or do you know another reason why she would have kissed the other tech?"

Emily sighed in understanding.

"I have to admit I would do the same thing Pen did. Ok I actually did it back in college."

"Why? What had happened?"

"This son of a bastard had cheated on me. I really loved him and I was pretty hurt. The best thing that came to my mind was throwing myself into the next boy's arms. See, what I'm trying to say: You never can say how you will react to specific events and also you never can say how you would react months later. The current situation is Penelope is willing to do nearly anything to get over you but there is a small chance she will stop it after a few months."

"And what if she doesn't? If she finds a guy or starts a relationship with that Lynch guy?"

Emily's heart sank as she saw how Derek was haunted by that thought. The whole talk wasn't going the way she wanted it to.

"If the impossible scenario happens she will never really forget you and that will ruin that relationship and every one following it."

"How do you know?"

"Personal experience."

Derek got the clue she didn't wanted him to dig deeper in that area. Suddenly Emily's cell phone rung. With an unhappy expression she answered.

"Hi Pen, how are you doing?"

"_Fine, the spa is really good and there are a lot of nice men."_

"Leave some of them for the other female guests."

Penelope giggled a bit.

"_I'll try. Why aren't you at the bureau?"_

"Oh there was nothing to do, so I left early."

"_Oh, I thought there would be some nice juicy news about you dating someone."_

"No, just bored and having a undeniable urge to escape Reid's bad mood."

"_What is my little cuddly bunny doing?"_

Emily smiled at Penelope's pet name for Reid.

"I don't have any idea. He is giving Kevin a hard time and since lunch he hasn't talked to either Derek or to me. Believe it or not but he's been hiding most of the day in JJ's office."

Penelope squealed with joy.

"_Uh, is he finally making a move on her?"_

"I really hope not."

"_Emily, darling, do you want to share something with me?"_

"No, nothing to share."

"_Hmm, Em, you know I know Reid was over at your place and now you're telling me again you have nothing to share."_

"I know you know and there is still nothing more to share than I told you a week ago."

"_Please don't tell me you think of him as a colleague. I can tell there is more to it."_

"Even if there is, he doesn't see me that way. End of discussion. And why are we discussing my non-exist love life?"

"_Because you have something close to a love life. Mine is dead."_

In the background Derek said he was going to get a new coffee.

"It's not. You know there is a certain person still wanting to be with you."

"_Is that Derek with you?"_

Emily was caught off guard at Penelope's question.

"Um.. yes."

"_What are you doing together outside the bureau?"_

Penelope sounded suspicious.

"We are just having coffee together."

"_Are you on a date with him???"_

"No, Penelope you got it wrong."

"_I don't think so. Are you that desperate about wanting a child that you need to throw yourself on Derek?"_

"Pen, please listen to me. I am not on a date with Derek. I'm interested in someone else."

"_Sure and I am the next Queen of England. We have talked enough about your wish to start a family. I thought you were my friend, you snake in the grass."_

Furious Penelope ended the call. Puzzled and with a bad feeling Emily looked at her cell phone.

"Damn. I guess you aren't the only one with bad luck." She said to the returning Derek.

"Why?"

"I don't know what made her think this but she thinks we are on a date."

"You are kidding?"

The sentence 'I-don't-believe-it' was written across his face.

"I'm not. Guess she is very sensitive to everything at the moment."

"At least Reid is still talking to you, I think he is the second person who won't be talking to me again."

"Can I join that club? I doubt either of the two will be talking to me the next four weeks at least."

"What have you done to deserve this dead silence?"

"I have absolutely no idea and ironically both wouldn't tell me, or you, what it is."

Both sighed simultaneous.

At the same time JJ was trying to get some information out of Reid about what the whole mess was about. She had seen him a couple of minutes ago watching Derek and Emily leave and she only could guess what he was thinking. Reid came back with his coffee, and also one for her, by the time she made up her mind.

"Thanks, Spence. Can I ask you something?"

"That is a question."

Both smiled a bit about this lame joke.

"I know why Pen refused to see, hear or talk to Derek, but what is your reason for avoiding him and Emily?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah, I am a friend to all of you."

Reid rolled his eyes.

"I wish I never have heard that sentence in the last few days. That was the same argument Emily used to justify her intervention in Derek and Penelope's problem. Don't get me wrong I think of all of you as my family but this is something that is better kept out of work."

"I agree it would better if Derek and Penelope cleared this privately but you know as well as me that isn't always possible in our job."

"Ok, I see your point but otherwise it was still not wise of Emily to force them to reconcile and Derek really needs to stop being over protective of Penelope and let her know how much he loves her. I have the least experience with relationships in the whole bureau but even I know that."

JJ had a hard time not laughing.

"You should follow your own advice."

"What?"

Reid was totally puzzled.

"Have you asked yourself why you are so upset that Emily cares about Penelope so much?"

"Should I?"

It was one of these well known moment when his naivety shone through.

"You need to."

"Why?"

"That answer you can only give yourself."

JJ watched him brood about this problem for almost an hour. She was wondering when he would finally find the answer but he hadn't come to any conclusion as of yet.

Still giggling about poor Reid JJ entered her apartment. She pressed the play button on the answering machine and listened to the messages. The first one wasn't important, just her doctor reminding her of an appointment. The second one was bad, it was Penelope.

"_Hey JJ, my best dear friend..."_

"Uh oh, that sounds bad."

"_I just called to hear what is going on at the office but it seemed you are still at work. Take my advice and don't work so much. Bye"_

"Ok that was weird."

But it became even weirder with the next message, it was Emily calling just a few minutes after Penelope, according to the answering machine.

"_Hey it's Emily. I guess you have Pen on the phone who is probably telling you how bad I am. I don't know why but she thinks I am dating Derek..."_

JJ rolled her eyes. That was a glorious mess.

"_Ok, so if you hear this please call me. Oh and by the way I want to know what you and Reid were doing all that time in your office."_

JJ shook her head. Next time she had the four of them together she was going to lock them in one room till they fought out their misunderstandings. Today she wasn't going to call anybody back.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the delay, but I my muse won´t come to my for this story and then there were some problems with my exams..._

_But now it´s going on, I hope you enjoy it. I was so free and gave Penelope my taste in music, sometimes it´s so dammed funny to be an author. _

_And I am free for any suggestions about what shall come next. :-)_

4.

Two days later Derek, Emily and Reid still were walking on eggshells around each other. All three wanted to apologize to the other two but didn't know how and this was getting on JJ's nerves. Even Rossi and Hotch noticed the tension.

"What do you think is going on?" Rossi asked.

"I've known them long enough to know it's better not to ask as long as nobody comes to me asking for help. Everybody is stubborn in his or her own special way." Hotch answered.

"In other words you don't want to profile them. I understand you don't want to but this team needs to work as one and whatever is going on it isn't useful."

Hotch showed one of his rare smiles.

"I think they will work it out on their own. We have gotten over worst things than this. I totally trust them."

Rossi was still concerned but he knew Hotch knew his team and how to handle the situation. Both men watched the rest of the team while standing in Rossi's office doorway. JJ came over to them and looked like the cat that ate the canary.

"Hey Hotch, can you do me favor?"

"Depends on the favor. What can I do for you?"

"I need Kevin Lynch out of Penelope's office and I think he would do it without asking if you order him."

Hotch quirked an eyebrow.

"Why should I order Lynch out of the office?"

"I need to get access to her computers. She asked me to do something for her."

JJ didn't act suspicious but Hotch could tell she was telling a lie.

"How long?"

Rossi followed this with interest. It really seemed as if the team was capable of handling the situation on their own.

"I need an hour at least. You know how careful Penelope is with her babies."

"Ok, he will be out of the office in half an hour for two hours. And JJ?"

"Yes, Hotch?"

"I hope for god's sake this isn't illegal whatever you two are going to do."

"I swear it isn't."

Half an hour later Kevin left the office and JJ rushed into it. Calling Penelope via speakerphone as she sat down on the technician's chair.

"_Hey JJ, are you there?"_

"Yeah, and why am I doing this?"

"_Because you are my friend, I trust you with my babies and I can't do it myself."_

"Sure, we both know you could if you wanted. Ok, tell me."

"_I've sent to you via your work e-mail address some documents. Download them on the computer and send them to the persons who are named on the documents."_

"You could do it from your laptop. Why this?"

"_Because I want those documents sent by an unknown address and that is only possible with my babies that you are sitting in front of."_

JJ did as told. As she saw the names on the documents she didn't understand anything. There were three documents named "Emily", "Derek" and "Reid".

"Penelope what is going on in your mind? If you want to send them some documents there is no need to make it that mysterious."

"_I don't think they would read it or listen to the music I suggested if it came from my e-mail address."_

"You are crazy. All three of them think YOU will never listen to them or talk with them ever again. I won't do this. Do it yourself or call them but I am not interfering in your problems."

"_But JJ, there is no other way. I shouted at all three of them and the only one who deserved it was Derek but even though I am still furious with him I want him back. It sounds crazy I know. I am totally going insane over this."_

"It's not crazy it's human. You and Derek shared a lot with each other and even if you two were mad at the other one no one can let the other one down. And now send those mails yourself."

"_You are sure about that? Do you think they will listen?"_

"For god's sake, you four are driving me nuts."

"_What do you mean we four?"_

"Spencer and you don't aren't talking to Emily and Derek. Emily and Derek don't know what to do and all of you come running to me for help. I am not a therapist. I know all of you want to go back to normal and I know everyone thinks the other one won't listen. So just try it."

JJ raised her voice in anger.

"_Sorry JJ. I didn't mean to drive you nuts. We are behaving like teenagers, huh?"_

"Good description. And now I leave you to make your own destiny."

"_I hope your prophecy is right."_

"I am right, and now you need to write some e-mails." JJ said in a soft tone and ended the call.

The media liaison could tell at what time the e-mails arrived at their destination and were read by the particular person. First was Emily who was more than astonished about the e-mail and soon was on the search for the songs Penelope told her to listen to in order to understand the tech goddess feelings better. After this was done Emily called Penelope and the way her body tension slowly eased away during that call JJ could tell everything was going to be fine between them.

In the time Emily and Penelope sort their problems out Reid came to JJ. He knocked softly at the doorframe to get noticed. JJ showed an exhausted smile but waved the genius in.

"What's up, Spence?"

"A couple of days ago you told me to follow my own advice..."

She laid down her pen and made eye contact with him.

"I did. Did you come to a conclusion about what I said?"

Reid quirked an eyebrow.

"Somehow you remind me of Gideon at the moment."

Reid noticed that JJ' smile didn't reached her eyes.

"Do you wanna talk about Gideon or your advice? I am open for everything."

"No, not Gideon, just the problem you threw me in."

"I just told you something you already know in your subconscious."

"I am not sure about that."

"Why? Because you never noticed something you did that would have lead you to this conclusion without my intervention?"

"That is one side. The other side is even I know what you mean and what that means in the end, I just don't notice anything about me that would prove that. For me everything is normal as always."

Reid fumbled absent minded with his cardigan and broke eye contact with JJ. She let out a sigh.

"Did you ever fall in love? I mean really fall in love not that little crush you had on me."

"I did but that was different. At that time it made me feel all dizzy and I was clumsier than I normally am but today there is nothing special."

"Except the fact you two behave like small children when you were left on your own."

"What? How do you know?"

"Emily told me after Penelope tried to start some rumors about you two."

Reid blushed till he looked like a tomato. JJ shook her head in amusement.

"And right now you are blushing just by mentioning those events."

"Ok I get it. I got it before but everything is just a big mess and it's not a good time to tell a female colleague you have fallen in love with her."

"It's never the right time. Take the chance when it comes to yourself. And don't even dare do something stupid like Derek did or else you will have two pissed off women at your back and I can't help you then."

As Reid left the office he didn't looked happy. In fact he looked, as if he had to face the firing squad because the first thing he had to do to be with Emily any time soon was to apologize to her. The knowledge that she was capable of chewing his off head wasn't helpful.

The next e-mail was read by Derek. He read it two times but wasn't sure what to do next. After he had found all the songs Penelope had listed in her e-mail and listened to them he still didn't know what to do. In fact Derek was confused by the e-mail. First he thought JJ or Emily had faked it but everything sounded like Penelope and the songs fit to good to be faked. He needed a lot of time until finally the knowledge sunk in that this was really an e-mail written by Penelope and she was apologizing for yelling at him. But there was a problem because Derek also needed to apologize.

Again he looked at the list of songs. It was " You don't own me" by The Blow Monkeys, "You give love a bad name" by Bon Jovi, "Fallin' " by Alicia Keys, "Behind these hazel eyes" by Kelly Clarkson, "Everyday" by Slade, "Stay" by Shakespeare's Sister, "If I can turn back time" by R. Kelly and at last "Sorry seems to be the hardest word" by Mary J. Blige.

It was a pretty good mix just like Penelope was a good mix of different attributes. In his mind he thought about what was good about her. First she was a loving person, there was no one who could say they disliked her and wasn't liked by her. Second she was a giving person, every time they went out as team she was the one who made fun with him to cheer everybody up even if she was the one who needed that it most. Third she was full of so much joy and optimism. It didn't matter what happened you could count on her for that.

Finally he knew how to answer the e-mail. He wrote an e-mail back saying he was sorry but didn't know how to reconcile with her properly and there was still the problem with Tracy. He told her he would take care of Tracy till the child was born and then they would do a paternity test to see if the child was his or not. He hoped she would understand that. He gave her a list of songs too. After he had re-written the e-mail three times he was finally happy with the outcome and sent it.

The last one checking his e-mail was Reid. He was astonished at having an e-mail from Penelope but he knew she liked the mysterious ways. Beneath her apologize for snapping at him because of Kevin it contained a note that she wasn't interested in Kevin and she would tell the other tech as soon as possible. A second note said that he needed to apologize to Emily and finally hook up with her or else Penelope was going to force the two kiss and make up.

Reid could only smile about that. It was so like the Penelope they all loved and adored. Just as Emily had done he called the tech goddess. It was the longest call the genius had ever made and when they finished their talk both felt happy. She was happy because Emily and Reid had called her and they had worked things out and also because she had received an e-mail from Derek. Reid was happy because she had given him some advice on how to apologize to Emily and what to do now. It was just like with siblings, they yell at each other, they tease each other, they are angry at each other for a short while but in the end they all love the other and everything goes back to normal. Nearly everything, the problem with Derek would still take a while till it was solved.

Somewhere in a small hotel room Penelope sat on a bed playing a role-play game on her laptop. The last few days of relaxing had made her feel better and she got some distance from the whole mess with Derek. She knew there was a party downstairs in the lounge and she also knew there were bars and clubs around but she didn't wanted to go out. Penelope didn't want to admit that she was scared by the thought of going out alone. The incident with Baylor made her insecure more than she was before when it came to men. The other problem was she compared every man to Derek. She desperately tried to stop her subconscious from doing it but it hadn't helped. She had fallen in love with him with no way back to normality a long time ago. The worst thing was the way she felt about that other woman. The way the other one looked said she wasn't more than four months pregnant and that meant Derek met her at the same time he and Penelope had become closer. Why he did this Penelope couldn't understand and that made her feel as if he had cheated on her. Even if they weren't a couple at that time and had only become a couple in the last months, it definitively felt as if he had cheated on her. To make things worse the other woman was pretty and slim, everything Penelope wasn't in her own opinion.

A bitter smile crossed her face as she thought about what would have happened if she had listened to her inner voice and rejected Baylor. She was sure he would have shot her at some point whether it was on her way to work or coming back from it and she would be dead by now. And if she were dead there would be no growing relationship between Derek and her.

She was as still upset about the other woman as she was when she found out.

Finally there was no distinction and Penelope had to learn to come to terms with this otherwise she would lose one of her best friends.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello folks, finally after three re-wrote trys I have a version that suits my idea of the later chapters. Yes, I know I am torturing you if this baby is Derek´s or not but it will be revealed in 2 chapters I think as long as my muse won´t gave my more silly ideas for the time Tracy is pregnant..._

_So now have fun and don´t forget to review, you know this funny little button at the end of this page :-)_

5.

The next days went by with Emily and JJ calling Penelope every evening. If the telephone system of the hotel could have managed it they would have had a conference call every evening but there was no possibility of that so JJ and Emily had to decide who would call Penelope first every single day. Derek and Penelope wrote e-mails every day. She was happy that even via e-mail they at least were talking to each other again but they were without the usual flirty tone. Penelope still didn't understand why he took care of Tracy and why he thought about letting her live with him if the baby turned out to be his. The only thing that distracted Penelope from this was the two calls from Reid after that very long call following her e-mail. Somehow he always made her want to laugh about his insecure behavior because of Emily. There were two times when Penelope was close to tell Reid that Emily loved him and he should make a move on her for gods sake but could kept herself silent, even if it was very difficult.

Penelope's first day back at work was odd. Everybody hugged her and welcomed her back except for the bosses Hotch and Rossi of course and Derek. Kevin wasn't to be found anywhere but Penelope knew he would hide in a cave to avoid her. She couldn't be mad about it, because it was her fault that he thought she wanted to be with him and she knew Kevin was pretty hurt according to JJ. And it was odd to come back to her sanctuary and find everything was like she left it. Last time Kevin had worked with her babies everything was a mess but now it was clean and ok.

It seemed as if all differences were sorted out but then the next little problem came up. Emily and Reid were running around each other and still don't knowing what to do. She didn't want to make the first move because Reid was younger and a genius and she didn't know if there was someone he wanted to be with or if he was in a relationship. And Reid didn't do anything because he thought Emily thought of him like a little brother because everybody else did and he simply didn't wanted to be rejected. At least he had apologized to her and explained why he had refused to speak to her. So far so good, but Penelope's first week back was the week in which Valentine's Day fell and now Emily and Reid, especially Reid, were getting on her nerves about how to use Valentine's Day for their needs. The two profilers were too involved in their own problems and didn't notice Penelope becoming more and more depressed every time one of them brought up the topic of Valentine's Day. Only JJ saw there was something not right with the tech goddess.

It was the evening before Valentine's Day as JJ entered the sanctuary and found a silent crying Penelope in front of the monitors. JJ sighed and stepped beneath the technician.

"Penelope, what's wrong?"

Penelope shook her head.

"Is it because tomorrow is Valentine's Day?" JJ asked softly.

"It's one reason in a long list."

"Let me guess. The next reasons are Spence and Emily and their dance around each other, what you did to Kevin Lynch and lastly because you will spend that day alone and not with Derek as you thought you would the last few months."

"You forget the fact that every happy couple is going to be strolling around town and showing how happy they are. And all I will have are thoughts of what I am going to lose. And the worst thing: I have heard how Derek has made plans for tomorrow and that means he is going to go out with that woman."

JJ embraced her.

"Don't do this to yourself. I don't think he will go out with this woman. He is just keeping an eye on her, nothing more nothing less. What ever you heard it doesn't mean anything."

"That's nice of you to say but I think I'll stay here for the whole day tomorrow and then I'll hide myself in my flat. I think that is the best way to stay sane over that day."

"Is there a way to cheer you up?"

"No, not at the moment. Even if it was difficult helping Emily and Reid, it distracted me for a while but now the realization hits me harder. The most annoying thing is, I should be used to spend Valentine's Day alone. The few relationships I had either didn't fall during this time of the year or my boyfriend had forgotten about that day and there was no happy dinner or something like that. It seemed as Valentine's Day was made for everybody but me."

"This isn't true. I remember my own horrible Valentine's Day I had a boyfriend and he totally forgot and went out with his football team to hit the town. And now come on, go home and don't think about that holiday that actually isn't really one."

Penelope laughed a bit and then stood up.

"You are right, but you definitively spent to much time with our resident genius."

"It seems so."

Smiling the two women left the FBI building and went home.

The next morning it seemed as nearly half of the bureau was infected with Valentine's Day. On Emily's desk was a nice bouquet of red orchids and white lilies and a note that said a time and place for a dinner with her "unknown" admirer. On Reid's desk was a self-decorated box with chocolate and a note that said something about the Japanese Valentine's tradition that women gave a box of chocolate to the man they like. Derek's desk was buried under a lot of Valentine's cards and some boxes of chocolate, which he gave every year to the girls of the team.

As Penelope entered the bullpen that morning to see how they all were doing she couldn't helped herself from smiling. A curious Emily tried to figure out who the flowers were from, Reid looked astonished at the note in his hands and Derek had a really hard time not laughing about them.

Penelope sneaked up behind Derek and bent down.

"Did you get nothing handsome?"

Startled he nearly drop the cards. Puzzled he blinked a few times till he realized it was Penelope who had scared him and that she had use a pet name again after nearly a month. He showed a big grin as he answered.

"Less than last year, baby girl."

"Oh, are you disappointed your womanizing skills?"

"No, I am quite happy with that, ´cause there is a woman I love and I don't want to make her mad at me."

Penelope blushed a little and turned to go to her office.

"Hey mama, did you go to your office before you came here?"

Now it was Penelope who was puzzled. With a questioning look on her face she looked at Derek.

"No sugar, I came straight here to see our little love doves."

"Ok, and Penelope?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy Valentine's Day."

Penelope's face enlightened with a huge smile.

Her face became a ball of joy as she entered her sanctuary. Left and right of her babies were two gigantic bouquets of flowers. One was a bouquet of red roses and the other one a bouquet of purple and white roses. She was so astonished she nearly sat down on the box of pralines that were lying on her chair. Her eyes grew wide as she read the note.

_**Dear Penelope,**_

_**I don't know what you would say but I'd like to invite you to a Valentine's dinner this evening. Please say yes, you won't regret it.**_

_**Derek**_

"Hey, baby girl."

With still wide eyes she turned to the door where Derek was leaning against the doorframe and tried to hide his nervousness.

"Yes."

"What?"

"Your invitation, I really would like to go out with you tonight."

"Really? That's not ´cause you feel bad about your behavior weeks ago?"

Smiling brightly she came closer.

"Gorgeous since when are you that insecure? That fits Reid but not you."

"Since you yelled at me after I finally realized that I loved you.", he answered honestly while he looked her in her eyes.

"Am I that bad?"

"You are scary when you are upset, and lovely when you are happy."

Penelope slapped his upper arm and giggled.

"Hey, I said yes, no need to convince me."

Derek lent forwards and kissed her cheeks.

"I'll catch you at eight at your place, is that ok?"

"Perfect."

With a big smile Derek returned to the bullpen.

As Penelope left the bureau in the evening she couldn't stop giggling. First because she had a real date with Derek and second because Emily was waiting at the parking lot waiting for her secret admirer while Reid was hiding behind a corner.

He was trying to find the courage to reveal himself to Emily. He had finally come to the logical conclusion that it was Emily who had given him the chocolates but it was still hard for him to reveal himself.

At the same time Penelope was starting Esther, Reid was explaining himself with a lot of "uhm" and "err" to Emily who began to smile.

Penelope entered her flat with a sudden realization she had a date.

And it was a date with Derek.

And it was a date-date, no friend-date.

And she had a complete wardrobe with nothing to wear.

And she needed help, immediately.

She grabbed her phone and called JJ. Normally she would have called Emily too, but she was on a date and Penelope didn't wanted to spoil it.

"Hey Pen, don't you have a date?"

"Yes, I have but I need your help. I don't know what I to wear. Can you come over? Please??"

"I'll be there as soon as possible."

Nearly twenty minutes later JJ arrived at Penelope's armed with a bottle of red wine and gummi bears. Terrified Penelope looked at JJ.

"Gummi bears? You know I need chocolate right now." she mourned but grabbed the sweets and the wine.

"You are unbelievable."

"Why? Cause I am a nervous wreck?"

"No, because you made such a production of this. It's Derek. There is nothing he doesn't know about you, hasn't seen on you and doesn't like about you."

With a glass of wine in her hand Penelope fell in the next chair.

"You are right but it feels so ...so...so new, like a first date."

JJ poured herself a glass of wine and sat down opposite to her friend.

"I know but it doesn't help when you talk yourself into panic. I guess we shall search through your wardrobe to find something for tonight."

"Yeah, he is coming in nearly an hour and I don't know where we are going to."

"Oh boy, that's getting difficult."

Half an hour later the two women finally found something that would fit any situation. The remaining thirty minutes JJ needed to calm Penelope down. The tech goddess was really behaving like it was her first date ever and came up with a lot of worst case scenarios following the urge to cancel the date. JJ asked herself what would happen if she wouldn't talk Penelope out of this silly ideas running through her mind.

Derek arrived at Penelope's a few minutes earlier and he really needed these few minutes. He never was a nervous guy when it came to woman but Penelope was a very special person to him and he wanted this evening to be unforgettable for both of them. With a final deep breath he went across the street and rung the doorbell. It was funny how a grown man suddenly felt like a teenager at his first date again. Derek had thought about this phenomenon while he was waiting for his goddess. Penelope was standing in front of him faster than he thought and once more he was overwhelmed by her presence.

"You look beautiful, baby girl."

"You too handsome, and now tell me where we are going to."

The smile and her snappy behavior didn't cover her nervousness. Derek felt a bit relaxed as he noticed she was as nervous as he was.

"It's a surprise. You'll see when we arrived there"

Penelope made a pouting face, which made him smile.

"I hope it isn't to far or I am gonna die of curiosity."

"I promise you won't die of curiosity. And now, may I lead you to my car my lady?"

Giggling she held out her arm and Derek acted like he was a gentleman from the Middle Age.

They drove for a long time and Penelope started to wonder why Derek drove out of the city until she realized he was driving to his home. Puzzled she looked at him.

"Derek, why are you driving home?"

"Cause we are having dinner at my place."

From the corner of his eyes he could see that Penelope became uncomfortable with this.

"I don't think this is a good idea, handsome."

"Penelope it's ok. Tracy has gone to her family in Baltimore for a week. We are all alone, except of Clooney."

He could see her sighing in relief.

"I would smack you for this if you weren't driving."

"That's why I wanted it to be a surprise. I should have known I couldn't trick you so easy."

"Now I need you to smack two times you stupid chocolate Adonis."

Both started to laugh. Perhaps everything was going to be fine Derek thought.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey folks,I am back and I have a nice little chapter for you. For all the curious persons outside I guess there will be at least two more chapters till I reveal if the aby is Derek´s or not. I know I am mean :-) _

_Oh and again great thanks to my wonderful beta-reader deal4321 who always does her kind of magic _

6.

As Derek and Penelope entered his house she was more than astonished. He had hung up what seemed like thousands of light strings so the living room and the floor were flooded into dimmed soft light to give it a romantic touch. Derek took her coat and led her to the dinning room that was like the living room flooded in dimmed light and a little chandelier reflected the light. The table was decorated with red and black satin narrow placemats, the dishes seemed to be made of porcelain and the flatware made of silver.

Penelope looked like a little child at Christmas. Still astonished and very surprised she turned around to a nervous Derek.

"Handsome I never knew you have a hand for decorating."

"My sister only allowed me to decorate after I blew up half the kitchen when I wanted to surprise my mother for her birthday." he answered smiling.

"You blew up half the kitchen?"

Penelope giggled at the thought of Derek cooking and baking.

"Yeah, that's how I found out that first I am not made for baking and second to read the instructions with attention."

"I hope you became a better cook."

"You'll be surprised."

With this mysterious remark he guided her to her chair and went to the kitchen. He came back with a tray full with salad, chicken, backed potatoes and sour cream. After he put it on the table Derek left again and came back in no time with a bottle of rosé wine and a bottle of water. Surprised again she looked at the bottle of water and than at Derek.

"I don't know if you still need those pills you got from your doctor after you were shot. As far as I know it's not fun to mix those with alcohol."

Normally Penelope would have exploded like a bomb when someone mentioned she needed antidepressants after that incident but she knew Derek just wanted the best for her. She could say she still took the pills, but that was a lie, and stay sober the whole evening and stay in control of herself or she could say the truth and probably get drunk and would do something she would regret the next morning. Not that she thought that less of Derek or she ever would regret something having to do with Derek but still she wasn't sure if he would really will throw Tracey out if the baby wasn't his. But the greatest problem was: she still didn't understand why he let her live in his house and Penelope wasn't sure how she felt about Tracey and the possibility the baby was Derek's.

Derek saw Penelope fighting for words and a decision. He didn't need to be a profiler to figure out she was still angry with him about that mess and it was really hard for her to pretend there was no Tracey and possible child of his. Fighting down the urge to wrap his arms around her and tell her everything is gonna be fine he opened the bottles and sat down. After what felt like an eternity Penelope looked at him.

"I think I'll have the wine later. I really wanna taste how good your cooking is."

"Anything you want, baby girl."

Smiling he filled their plates.

They ate in silence just every now and than broken by a compliment about how good the meal was. Both began to feel awkward with this and luck was with them and they finished before it became too awkward.

Thinking accepting this invitation was a bad idea Penelope was about to find an excuse to leave now but Derek had other plans. He filled wine in two new glasses and just looked at her like he expected her to say something. After a minute it started to drive Penelope crazy.

"What??" she burst out louder than wanted.

"I guess you have a lot of question. I just was waiting for you to start questioning me."

"Huh? Did I miss something?"

"No you didn't but I know you. And I also know you are thinking about that thing with Tracey and I bet you are thinking about leaving right now."

"Stop profiling me, ok?" Penelope said while she stood up.

"I am not profiling you, goddess. You said once I know you like no one else from the team or the people you know outside work. The only one who comes close to it is Reid."

"Well, what do you except me to ask? Why the hell you let her stay here? What would you do if the baby is yours? Why do you care for her? Why the bloody hell do you think you can be with me while there is a little Derek running around? Don't get me wrong. I like kids, I want one on my own one day but you are a daydreamer when you think this can work. I am not stupid. It is just a matter of time when you have to decide who is more important to you. I really really want to believe you'll stay with me then but face the truth: Tracey is younger, more beautiful and the mother of your child. I only can loose and I don't know why the hell I accepted your invitation."

Penelope turned her back at Derek so he couldn't see the tears she shed. It took a couple of seconds for him to take in everything she had said. Slowly he stood up and stepped closer.

"Penelope, I still don't know if the child is mine but if it turns out to be mine I need to be there for it. I don't want my child grow up without a father when I can be there. You of all people can understand best why I do this. I lost my father when I was ten. Most people would say not knowing your father is better than loosing him early but we know this is not true. I don't want him or her to hate me ´cause I wasn't there all the years. And Tracey really needs help. She lost her job two months ago. She was homeless when she came to me that day. You would be angrier with me if this child is mine and I didn't help her. After the baby is born I'll help her get a new home and a new job no matter if the baby is mine or not.

And if you think I would choose her ´cause she is more beautiful you are silly. She is like all the other girls I can have at every bar in town. They are replaceable but you... you are unique, you are beautiful and lovely and caressing. I was a dammed fool. It took me years and the fact I nearly lost you for me to realize I have falling in love with you. I love you. I love you with every piece of my being. You are the one that made me think having children in this cruel world isn't going to be that bad. When I think of children I see you as their mother. Give me a chance. Please."

"But you cheated on me."

The tears were audible in her voice. Derek was caught off guard. He had no clue what she was talking about.

"You cheated on me."

This time it was a bit louder.

"When? What do you mean?"

"Tracey. You went out and met other girls and had sex with them after we started to become closer. You kinda cheated on me."

At this point Derek wanted to run into the wall with his head. He got what Penelope was bothering. His reputation as a player. It was hard to admit but the last years he was.

"You think I'll do this again and again. Once a player always a player."

Penelope nodded in agreement.

"Do you believe me when I tell you I never loved one of these girls?"

"I want to but... this thing with Tracey makes it difficult."

"Would it be easier if I was more like Reid?"

Penelope giggled a bit about that thought but suddenly she run out of the dinning room. Surprised Derek followed her to find her fumbling at her coat.

"Is everything okay, baby girl?"

"I will tell you in a minute."

Finally her cell appeared in her hand and a little smile grew on her face.

"Ok what's going on?"

"Don't tell me that nice profilers brain of yours didn't noticed Reid and Emily are having a date."

Now he started to smile.

"You want to say he finally asked her out with this valentine's gift?"

"Yeah and I told both to write me a text message if anything goes wrong."

"Now I am curious. How is it going?"

"Better than ours. Their messages sound like they were sixteen again, so I guess very well."

"That's good and now I want to go on with our date."

He embraced her from behind.

"That's not a good idea. I spoiled the night."

"Baby girl?"

"Yeah?"

"Turn your face to me please."

Penelope turned around to face him like he wished with her face still showing the traces of her tears.

"Penelope stop being rational and stop thinking too much. Do what your instincts tell you, your soul wants."

"I am anything but rational at the moment."

"Stop arguing. Do what you want to do."

"That's a bad idea even if I am sober."

The smile that was still on her face became impish. For less than a second Derek asked himself if this was a good idea when she suddenly ran into the living room grabbed a cushion from the sofa and threw it at Derek. With a big grin he picked it up. A pillow fight started which was fought out in the entire house much to the dislike of Clooney who wanted to sleep next to Derek's bed. After ten minutes the house looked like a hurricane went through it. Laughing they fell on the carpet in the living room.

"What a pity I don't have a fireplace." Derek said smiling innocently.

"Derek!"

Penelope's voice was high pitched playing the indignant lady.

"I don't know what naughty things went through your mind but I just wanted to make it all warm and cozy."

She blushed because he caught her thinking about a lot of things you can call naughty.

"Blame it on your reputation, handsome."

"I have a clean vest like an innocent child."

"Sure, like a child that have eaten spaghetti for the first time by itself."

"Hm, I just thought more about strawberries for desert."

Penelope gave him a playful look as he stood up to take the strawberries.

"You don't have, accidentally of course, some whipped cream or sparkling wine?"

"You are a very naughty girl, Penelope Garcia." he shouted from the kitchen.

"I just want to be mentally prepared for what's coming next." she teased him.

"You can't be prepared what this."

She only could see Derek carrying a tray and put it down on the table in front of the sofa. Curious if there was something else except of the strawberries Penelope brought herself into a sitting position but to her disappointment the thing on the tray was covered with a dinner bell

"That's mean, handsome."

"No, I just want to surprise my impatient goddess."

He helped the still pouting Penelope to sit up and sat down next to her on the sofa. She shivered because of suspense and his body so close to hers again. Slowly he lifted the dinner bell and a bowl with strawberries, some chocolate syrup, some whipped cream and two glasses with sparkling wine appeared. Penelope smiled at him.

"You are so predictable."

The next morning JJ saw a bride smiling Penelope coming to work. The media liaison didn't need to ask if the date went good. But the most interesting thing this morning was the fact that Emily and Reid were wearing turtlenecks and looked rather happy. JJ asked herself if Derek was able to not tease them about it and ask silly questions why Emily needed to be that high-necked. But strangely it was Penelope who started to make Emily talk.

It was a short time before lunch as the three BAU girls were sitting in the tech goddess sanctuary and talked about the last evening. Or more to the point tried to avoid that theme. Finally Penelope couldn't control her curiosity any longer.

"So Em, my dear, how did your date go?"

"I don't wanna talk about that."

"Oh come on Emily, it can't be worse than the one I had with him."

Surprised and a bit frightened Emily looked at the laughing JJ.

"Don't think the wrong things now, honey. He was forced by Gideon to ask her out for a date."

Penelope jumped in before Emily could get the wrong idea. Immediately Emily relaxed and started to smile.

"For a second you really did shock me."

Now JJ's curiosity showed up and she lent over in a conspirative manner.

"Now c'mon, I need some good news to cheer me up."

Penelope and Emily looked confused.

"I don't know what she is talking about but you know I'll find it out any way. You just have the decision if you tell it yourself or if I will need to interrogate your honey about it."

The technician had a malicious smile on her face.

"He is NOT my honey."

"Ok than we'll try sugar?" JJ suggested.

"Or chocolate bunny?"

Emily rolled her eyes. It was just unbelievable how her so called friends ask her about her private life without being ashamed.

"Baby." she stopped that guessing.

Astonished the two blondes blinked.

"What?" Penelope managed to say.

"I've called him baby and it wasn't the first time. It slipped out of me every now and than when we were working by ourselves the last months. He never complained about it. At the beginning I thought he didn't heard it. Later I knew he heard it but didn't say anything about it."

"Ok and did he react on it yesterday?" JJ wanted to know.

"Uhm...well...see we were at this restaurant and he was a perfect gentleman, we had a lot of fun and than... uhm we drove over at my apartment, had some wine and talked..."

"Ok stop fussing around Em. If you two were only talking the whole night through neither of you would need to wear turtlenecks nor would you two look that happy. So straight away: How far did you go?" Penelope interrupted Emily's stuttering.

The brunette looked sheepishly as she pulled away the collar of her turtleneck and showed a large hickey where her neck meets her shoulder. First the jaws of the two other women dropped to the ground. After they processed this picture they started to laugh.

"I never thought he had a thing for marking." Penelope said after she finally calmed down.

"And this isn't the only one but I am not going to tell you two anymore. And there is another person who needs to tell us about her date."

Remembering that Penelope also had a date JJ turned towards her.

"Your turn, Pen."

"Short version: Derek brought me to his place. We had dinner we had a fight, we had dessert and than we cuddled. Totally innocent and PG-rated fun."

Just in time Derek and Reid showed up at Penelope's office door wondering where the women were. The last sentence from Penelope give both men enough information what the women where talking about to make them step at least two steps back.

A mischievous smile was plastered into the technician's face.

"Gorgeous, sweet pea what gives us the pleasure of your presence?"

Involuntary Reid stepped again two steps backwards.

"Derek..I... we were wondering where all of you are. Uhm Emily can I speak to you? Alone?"

The mischievous smile went from Penelope to Emily.

"Sure, what do you think about lunch?"

Smiling she lead Reid out of the office followed by an also smiling JJ.

"I leave you two on your destiny."

Suddenly Derek got the feeling of facing a very difficult test.


End file.
